The First Super Saiyan in Three Thousand Years
by Super cyp
Summary: Vegeta's anger is what seems to make him who he is. He will become The First Super Saiyan in Three Thousand Years. This is set half way through the Frieza Saga. First Fan Fic tell me what you think please. R
1. Chapter 1

The First Super Saiyan in Three Thousand Years...Vegeta?

N/B: I do not own any part of dbz or the characters but i do own this story.

First Fan Fic. _Italics means A characters Thoughts_

CHAPTER 1

It can't be Kakarot, has become the legendary super saiyan, No this can't of happened I'm meant to have that right I'm one of the super elite he just a low class saiyan. How can this have happened I, Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans am supposed to be the only one who has a possible chance of becoming a Super Saiyan, but somehow Kakarot has managed to find the golden fleece of the saiyan race.

Whilst Vegeta watched Goku's fight with the Ginyu force he began to believe that Goku had finally managed to become what hadn't been done in 3 milleniums. He was a super saiyan.

Vegeta felt his rage begin to surge at the thought of a mere low class saiyan becoming the legendary warrior especially Kakarot, a saiyan with know hatred towards his enemies. He was the one who showed compassion.

_This isn't possible. How could Kakarot have become this strong since our fight on Earth. It's impossible. No I'm the strongest saiyan alive I'm the one who should be a super saiyan. _As Vegeta let his thoughts take control he felt his anger begin to surge, He powered up and flew to Frieza's ship determined to get the Dragonballs and make his wish for immortality.

As he arrived a battalion of Frieza's armed forces was standing guard over Frieza's ship and the Dragonballs, but he made quick work of all but one of the soldiers, "Where have you hidden the dragonballs" He asked forcefully lifting the guard up by the neck, but the guard stayed silent. "Tell me now or I'll blast you into oblivion." The guard quivered but still said nothing. A vein appeared across Vegeta's forehead suddenly his aura began to rise and with one smooth movement the guard that Vegeta had threatened was gone. _Stupid, fool couldn't he tell I was serious_.

Vegeta ran inside Frieza's ship where they had been earlier. "Blast it where are the balls" He yelled in anger as he looked in Frieza's main Chamber. Vegeta continued on inside the ship running through the pale white walls and pressed one of the security locks and the door opened he saw a rejuvenation tank. He thought for a moment and had thought of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vegeta could feel two small power levels coming towards him _no threat it must be the Earthlings _Vegeta thought to himself. He ran outside ready to destroy his approaching enemies. _Wait the earthlings have a dragonball finding device I can't destroy them. I'll sit this out and watch to see if they can find the dragonballs and summon the dragon then I'll destroy them both and make my wish_

_I still need to find a way to become stronger than Kakarot and become a super saiyan I know we saiyans become almost twice as strong when we are mortally wounded I may be able to use that to my advantage. _Vegeta then hid behind a pillar on the outside of Frieza's ship and waited for Gohan and Krillin to arrive.

"Wow Krillin look all seven dragonballs in one place" Gohan told Krillin as he followed the Dragon Radar. "This must be our lucky day hey Gohan" Krillin replied.

Gohan and Krillin continued to fly towards where the dragonballs were.

_Damn what's taking those brats so long. _Vegeta could feel his anger rise once more. He then thought on how Kakarot always seemed to overcome his strongest enemies. He felt his anger rise again. _I need to control my anger if I'm not careful the Earthlings could discover that I'm waiting for them. _

Suddenly he could sense the Earthlings power and figured that they were much closer. He waited for a few more minutes and Gohan and Krillin touched down.

"Alright, Gohan I can't believe we actually made it. So where does the radar say the dragonballs are bro." Krillin asked Gohan. " It says they are around here but not inside the ship" Gohan and Krillin began to follow the Dragon Radar. "Gohan this ground looks like its been dug up recently" "Your right Krillin and I bet that's where the dragonballs are" Gohan and Krillin began to dig and a few moments later they had struck gold.

_C'mon C'mon We don't have time hurry up_. The frustration of waiting was really beginning to annoy Vegeta. He watched the Gohan and Krillin try to unleash the dragon but they failed. _Blast it they don't know the password either. _

"Gohan lets hide behind that rock now I can feel a really strong force approaching us" "Right" Gohan replied.

Gohan and Krillin watched waiting to see whom this person was. They were surprised to see Goku touchdown with Jeice not too far behind. Krillin walked out from the cover of the rock. " Man Goku you gave us one heck of a scare, but what are you doing hanging around with Jeice."

Perfect these fools can't tell that I'm Captain Ginyu 

"Hey cap'n are you going get rid of those annoying Earthlings"

"Jeice, who's the captain around here, you never tell me what to do." Ginyu said angrily.

"Right sorry cap'n."

_Oh no Captain Ginyu has managed to somehow take over Kakarot's body those Earthlings are as good as dead._ Vegeta stayed hidden to see if Krillin would figure out that Goku was actually Captain Ginyu.

I know my chapter's are rather short but I'm not that good at writing fic's yet, but i'll get there eventually


	3. Chapter 3

N/B

I'm sorry if my chaps are extremely short but i'm trying to fit in time with exams and babysitting its extremely hard. Umm..I dont no how many people have actually read my story, but if you coul R&R it would be much appreciated oh and I'm not repeating the owning of the DBZ thing cos the message should come across the first time. But I'll say it again just incase **I do not own any of the characters in dbz or the story of dbz. **

Oh I also forgot to mention that in this story Gohan has already got his hidden powers awakened and Vegeta Krillin and Gohan had joined forces earlier.

Chapter 3

"Krillin get back, thats not my dad" Gohan yelled.

"What are you talking about Gohan of course its your dad who else could it be"

"Believe me Krillin, I can tell he's not my father, I think its Captain Ginyu somehow he managed to take over my father's body." Gohan explained to Krillin.

"You should listen to your friend kid" Ginyu said as he began charging towards Krillin.

In that one split second that Krillin hesitated, Ginyu had managed to do a flying sidekick and send him flying into the lake next to Frieza's ship.

"Krillin" Gohan exclaimed looking for a sign that he was all right.

_I have to get to where Ginyu was going, if I don't Gohan and Krillin may not discover that Ginyu has taken over my body. Oh man this body I can't even sense their power levels from it. If I don't find them soon I may not see them again._ Goku thought as he clutched his wounded chest.

Krillin emerged from the lake coughing and spluttering, as he tried to recover from his surprise attack.

"Krillin are you OK?" Gohan asked.

"Yep I'll be just fine bro. It seems he doesn't have Goku's power"

"Why do you think that is Krillin"

" I don't know Gohan but at the moment I think we may have the upper hand."

At that Gohan came out from behind the rock that he was hiding behind and stood in his classic fighting stance. Krillin did the same.

"You ready, Gohan"

"As ready as I'll ever be Krillin"

Krillin and Gohan stood waiting for Ginyu's attack.

"Hey Cap'n we've got some company" Jeice exclaimed as he saw the Goku Ginyu flying towards them.

"Gohan, Krillin help me. It's me Goku. I'm stuck in Ginyu's body"

"What? Daddy no"

Gohan began to imagine what it would be like with having Ginyu as his father. Gohan crumpled his nose at that thought.

Gohan and Krillin flew up to Goku and brought him down onto the ground carefully, making sure not to hurt him.

"Gohan, Krillin I need you to beat him now. He doesn't know how my body works."

"What's that you say I don't know how your body works lets give them a taste of my full strength shall we Jeice.?"

"Sure. When you're ready cap'n"

Ginyu then began charging his power. His yell could be heard echoing through the Namek landscape.

Suddenly Ginyu was surrounded by a deep crimson aura.

"What do you think Jeice read them my power level."

Jeice's mouth was wide open not at how high Ginyu's power level was but how low his level was.

"What are you waiting for Jeice? Read it to them"

"It's at 25 000 cap'n"

"That's impossible, the reading before this guys power level was 180 000 before."

"It's like I said Ginyu, you will never reach my body's maximum power the only way to do that is to combine your mind and your body."

_Kakarot's right Ginyu's power is much lower than usual. I think as soon as they begin fighting I will say a little 'hello' to Jeice. _Vegeta knew that Jeice was nowhere near as strong as he was.

"Gohan, let's attack this guy full force OK?" Gohan nodded and took to the air. Goku stayed on the ground holding his wounds and watching as Gohan and Krillin took their fighting stances in the air.

Ginyu just chuckled and flew up to them.

"Jeice give me a power level on these two wimps"

"OK cap'n. The little one there is at 500 and the bald guy is at 700. Cap'n do you think that they might be hiding their true power?"

" Well of course there hiding there true power, how do you think they could have managed to hold up against Recoome for so long."

"Right Cap'n, Sorry Cap'n"

Ginyu did his classic Ginyu force dance in the air and began to eye Gohan and Krillin watching them and waiting to see who would make the first move.

A/N

I'm going to end it their its still short but at least my chap's are getting longer as they go along. Anyway remember to R&R if you can thank you.

If any of you can help me on how Goku swaps back to his original body it would be much appreciated cause I know Ginyu tries to take over Vegeta's body and fails, umm...but I forget how Goku gets his old body back a little help please.


	4. Chapter 4

N/B

Ok I had an ask for more fighting then more fighting you will get. Just give me a little bit to plan it and you will get it ok on with the story.

Last Time - We saw Goku in Ginyu's body and Gohan and Krillin now have a chance to beat Ginyu. They are now eyeing each other off in classic form.

Chapter 4

Ginyu had, had enough of waiting for his opponents to strike. Ginyu flew forwards and headed straight for Gohan. Gohan hesitated. _He's my father I can't fight him. I can't hurt him. I just can't._ Those were Gohan's last thoughts as he went plunging towards the ground. Krillin then charged towards Ginyu. With his hidden powers awakened he was much stronger but even he doubted that he could beat Captain Ginyu.

Gohan crashed to the ground near Goku.

"Hey little man what happened up there?" Gohan looked up at his father

"Daddy I can't fight your body up there its too hard I don't want to hurt you."

"Hey don't worry about but I need you to be strong Ok I need you to help Krillin just look at him up there he's fighting because he knows that it is for the best. Gohan I need you to understand that Ok"

"Ok, dad". At that Gohan flew up to where the fight was and charged Ginyu from behind. Ginyu was knocked forwards. Krillin then charged an energy blast and shot it straight into Ginyu's chest.

_What's going on I should be able to beat these, Earthlings easily?_ Ginyu thought

"Hello there, Jeice" Vegeta said as he came walking out from the pillar he had been hiding behind.

"What, Vegeta we thought you had been taken care of by Dodoria." A surprised Jeice said.

"You look surprised Jeice, but a low life common soldier like yourself wouldn't understand the great strength behind a super saiyan"

"You're a Super Saiyan, but that's impossible, you...your bluffing" Jeice replied stuttering slightly.

"If you're so certain I'm bluffing than why don't you come over here and fight" Vegeta said smirking. He crossed his arms and began to walk over to Jeice. Jeice's eyebrows went up slightly as the prince of all saiyans approached. Jeice decided it better to check his scouter just in case. He pressed the button on the sound and got a reading of 10 000.

"Heh just as I thought Vegeta, you were bluffing."

"I am, am I" At that Vegeta through a golden beam of energy straight where Jeice had been standing.

Jeice landed gracefully next to the smoldering mess that lay where he had once stood. Jeice and Vegeta then took to the air.

"I see you don't know how to control your power Jeice, that unfortunate for you since I can now sense how weak you are" Vegeta said smugly. Jeice scowled and charged at Vegeta.

Jeice began to throw punches at Vegeta, but he blocked every one of them. Vegeta caught one of Jeice's punches and smirked. He then closed his fist on top Jeice's. Jeice screamed in agony. Vegeta then kneed Jeice straight in the gut and let go of his fist. Jeice then let off an array of energy blast

"Take this" Jeice screamed. Soon Vegeta had become surrounded by smoke and Jeice couldn't see where Vegeta was. Jeice panted as he tried to gain his breath.

"Man, that wasn't a good idea"

"It wasn't, was it Jeice. Oh well looks like your going to have to learn the hard way" At that Vegeta charged through the air towards Jeice then disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Behind you" Vegeta said smirking "Galac Gun" Vegeta yelled. At that the only thing left of Jeice was the black smouldering ash that floated away through the air.

_Stupid fool, never underestimate the power of a super saiyan_. Vegeta thought

Goku heard the explosion.

"Vegeta there's no need for that sort of violence, everyone deserves a chance to live. Why can't you understand that?"

"Kakarot, your compassion will be your demise if you aren't careful."

Goku turned away from Vegeta and continued to watch Gohan and Krillin's fight with Ginyu.

Gohan was kneed straight in the gut, he fell forwards Ginyu caught him and threw a blast straight into his face.

"Gohan no!" Goku screamed. _I've got to do something if I don't help out soon they both could die. I need to figure out how this body works. It's the only way. _Goku thought.

Gohan and Krillin had both recovered from Ginyu's brutal attacks.

"Gohan what's wrong?"

"I just can't fight him Krillin. He looks like my dad and I don't want to hurt him."

"Gohan listen to me, look down there you see that guy down there he's really your father he's the one who raised you as a child so look through Ginyu's disguise and fight him. I know you can do it."

Gohan looked at Ginyu and could see in his eyes that the only thing he wanted to cause was pain.

"Alright, Krillin" Gohan said both anger and fear coming into his mind but he tossed those emotions aside.

"Alright Ginyu, you can't fool me anymore. I know you're not my dad." Gohan then charged at Ginyu and punched him straight in the gut. A mixture of spit and blood was brought up inside Ginyu's mouth he spat it aside.

As Ginyu was curled over in mid air gasping for air. Gohan kicked him straight in the jaw. Krillin then came up from behind.

"DESTRUCTO DISK" Krillin screamed. When Ginyu heard those words he smirked.

"It's been nice knowing you kid." As he disappeared and reappeared higher in the sky.

Gohan saw Krillin's destructo disk flying towards he was paralyzed.

"Gohan, No!" Goku screamed

"Get out of the way Gohan move now" Krillin, yelled, but their calls fell to deaf ears because Gohan was too scared to move.

I leave it there I know it's probably pretty obvious what's going to happen next but I've got to end it some where. Remember R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time: Gohan realised his foolishness to believing that Ginyu was his father. Finally he had realised the errors of his ways and was ready to fight him, but as Gohan was going to fight Ginyu he disappeared and reappeared above Gohan and Gohan was left to face the destructive path of Krillin's Destructo Disk.

Chapter 5 

Gohan stayed in mid air completely paralysed with fear. _I've got to stop this destructo disk in its path before it kills me, but how? I know... _Gohan thought his plan through and knew exactly what he had to do.

Gohan began to yell raising his ki and focusing it on the disk approaching. He then lifted both his hands in front of him and pushed a blast of air towards the disk. It began to slow eventually halting in front of him. He then looked up at Ginyu

"This is the end for you Ginyu" Gohan said confidently.

He began yelling raising his ki once again and pulled his hands inwards and then throwing them out towards the disk focusing on pushing it up in the air straight towards Ginyu. The disk began to rise slowly through the air and became at Ginyu's height Gohan let out one final yell and the disk went cut swiftly through the air. Ginyu began to chuckle at the disk approaching him. He then raised his hand out in front of him and shot a small blast of energy at the disk approaching. The destructo disk absorbed the energy. Ginyu's face changed in an instant. He now looked at the disk in fear as he knew he was going to die.

"Galac Gun" Vegeta screamed. He shot his blast straight at the disk approaching Ginyu. The disk erupted in an explosion of golden light as the attack hit. The disk vanished.

"Vegeta, what did you go and do that for?"

"I was saving Kakarot's life, you punk, think if you had killed Ginyu it means that Kakarot would have no way of returning to his original body."

"Oh right, sorry Vegeta."

-Otherworld-

"Alright it's time to start your training boys." King Kai called to Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzou and Piccolo. (A/N I think that's how you spell Chiatzou)

"Ok boys your first job is to catch Bubbles."

"Catch a monkey, King Kai C'mon" Yamcha complained.

"It might be tougher than you think, C'mon now no monkeying around." At that King Kai burst out laughing.

"Ha...Monkeying...get it." King Kai noticed that no one was laughing.

"Tough crowd. Well they should know that I won't train anyone without a sense of humour."

At that Tien, Yamcha and Chiatzou began laughing. Hoping that King Kai wouldn't notice that they were faking. Piccolo just walked behind King Kai's house.

-Namek-

_I need to get stronger, I must become stronger than Kakarot. Maybe I could see if one of the earthlings would... No that'll never work_. Vegeta thought. Vegeta began to get frustrated at being as weak as he was. He then flew inside Frieza's ship leaving Gohan, Krillin and Goku to look after themselves.

"What's up with Vegeta?" Krillin asked Gohan.

"Who cares he's such a jerk." Gohan replied.

They then charged at Ginyu.

"Gohan, Krillin, wait" Goku called.

Gohan and Krillin both stopped and looked at Goku.

"Kakarot" Vegeta yelled as he appeared from the inside of Frieza's ship.

"Ahh...Vegeta nice of you to finally join us. I thought you were running away." Ginyu said mocking Vegeta.

"How dare you, you'll die for that" Vegeta said letting his anger get the better of him. He flew up to where Ginyu was and began to attack Ginyu full force. Ginyu allowed Vegeta to hit him. He just laughed at Vegeta's efforts.

"C'mon Vegeta, I thought the prince of all saiyans was stronger than this." Ginyu chuckled. Vegeta let his anger get the better of him again. He used a rapid-fire technique and shot Ginyu into the ground.

"Vegeta stop can't you see that he's letting you win so he can steal your body."

"Shut up Kakarot never interrupt me in a fight." Vegeta shot a blast at Goku. Gohan then retaliated with his own attack. "Masenko Ha" He yelled.

Ginyu got up and flew up to where Vegeta was.

"CHANGE" Ginyu yelled.

"What's this" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta No." Goku screamed. At that he pushed off the ground and jumped in the way of the soul swapping blast.

Goku then collapsed on the ground.

"Wow it worked," he said as he collapsed lying in a ditch in the ground.

Ginyu looked around as he had his old body back he saw that Vegeta was still stunned from his last attack. Ginyu used what little energy he had left to lift himself off the ground. He then faced Vegeta once again. "Change" He screamed once again.

"Not again" Goku yelled.

A/N I'm not sure if Goku actually got his body back like that but that's me version. I'm sorry if there wasn't much fighting or action happening in that chapter there will be a decent amount of action happening when Frieza arrives.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time: We saw Ginyu attempt to change bodies with Vegeta, but his attempt failed as Goku leapt into the way of the blast, but now they have to face another of Ginyu's change rays what will they do?

Chapter 6

Goku lay on the ground unable to move. He was frustrated at not being able to help Vegeta out even if he was one of the meanest people he'd ever met. At that a bullfrog jumped across Goku's path. Goku looked at the frog and had an idea. He instantly picked up the black spotted frog by its sides. He threw it with all the energy he had left and hoped it would hit the fast approaching Soul swap blast. The frog went twirling towards the blast. Ginyu saw the frog approaching his blast. The last thing heard was a loud 'No' escaping from Ginyu's mouth as he then became trapped inside a frogs body.

Vegeta looked at the giant Purple mass on the ground that was Ginyu hopping around.

"What, what happened?" Vegeta asked to himself looking at Ginyu's body that was now hopping away madly.

He flew down to the ground where Goku lay.

"Kakarot what happened?"

"You could say that Ginyu isn't feeling quite himself," Goku said moving his head slightly to where the black spotted bullfrog sat. Vegeta began to walk towards the defenseless frog.

"The great Captain Ginyu reduced to a toad, suits him." Vegeta said smirking. As he continued to approach the scared frog.

" Will you look at that Vegeta's finally found an enemy his own size." Goku joked.

"Very funny, Kakarot, I could squash him but that would mean I'd have toad guts all over my new boots" Vegeta said.

"Anyway Kakarot we have much more important things to talk about. I might need your help against Frieza. If you come with me I will heal you and you should be back at your maximum."

Vegeta began to fly up towards the top of Frieza's ship.

"Come on we don't have enough time to dawdle. Would you two bring him inside already?" Vegeta said getting impatient. His anger surged once more.

"Guys, I need you to trust Vegeta. If he says he will heal me then I believe him. I need you to do what he says." Goku told Gohan and Krillin.

"Ok dad" Gohan replied.

"I don't trust him, but I'll do what you say Goku" Krillin stated.

They then picked Goku up off the ground and laid him over there shoulders so his feet dragged on the ground. They flew up and into Frieza's ship. Following Vegeta, Gohan looked skeptically at Krillin. He nodded as if he understood.

Gohan stood and looked on at Vegeta watching his every move in case he tried something sneaky.

Vegeta then came to a door that was a pale white in colour he pressed a few buttons and the door slid open. Vegeta approached the last rejuvenation machine. He knocked a box of medical supplies to the floor including a needle. Goku looked and saw the needle he began jumping about, screaming

"No not a needle, I'm fine, No anything but that"

"Oh Kakarot would you shut up I'm not even giving you a blasted needle." Vegeta said shaking his head at Goku's foolishness.

_Oh father_ an ashamed Gohan thought.

"Place him over here" Vegeta said to Gohan and Krillin firmly.

Gohan and Krillin took Goku over to the rejuvenation tank and placed him inside. Vegeta tapped a few buttons and hooked the machine up. It began to fill with a blue-green liquid.

"What's the liquid inside?" Gohan asked inquisitively.

"It's the plasma of saiyans, this will heal Kakarot's body much faster than any normal healing device. Although this is a much older version, I'd say it may take an hour for him to heal." Vegeta replied.

"I hope he doesn't drown in there, " Krillin said sarcastically.

_I was just thinking the same thing_. Goku thought.

---Otherworld---

It had taken less than a day for all three of the Z warriors on King Kai's planet to catch Bubbles. They now moved onto the next challenge.

"Hey King Kai" Yamcha called. " Are you going to train us yet?"

"No Yamcha now you have to hit Gregory on the head with this mallet." King Kai replied.

"This ought to be easy, " Yamcha said with a grin.

Gregory came speeding in as a ball of pale blue light. He sped right past Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzou. They were stunned for a second. King Kai passed Tien the mallet. He fell forwards slightly having trouble holding the mallet because of the gravity on King Kai's Planet.

Gregory sped towards Tien as fast he could. Tien swung the mallet and missed. Gregory spun around ninety degrees and charged towards Tien again. He missed once again. Gregory spun around once again. This time Tien focused on Gregory and swung. He hit Gregory. The cricket spun in the air stunned at getting hit. Tien passed Yamcha the mallet.

---Back on Namek---

Vegeta leant against the wall of the rejuvenation chamber, he felt extremely tired.

"Is there anything wrong, Vegeta" Krillin asked.

Vegeta straightened up.

"I'm fine" He replied shortly.

"You two should follow me I have some armor that will look better than those ridiculous rags you are wearing." Vegeta said, acknowledging Gohan's torn gi. Krillin and Gohan nodded and followed Vegeta out of the rejuvenation chamber and into a room a little further down the corridor. He tapped a few buttons and the door slid open. They walked inside. Vegeta picked up some Saiyan armor. He tossed a black gi to Krillin and a suit of Saiyan armor that had golden yellow shoulder pads and a creamy white chest plate.

He then threw Gohan a blue gi and the same armor top as Krillin.

"Those aren't as new as my armor but they will still do the same job" Vegeta told them.

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking, how the heck do you put this thing in" Krillin asked looking at the size of the whole he had to put his head in.

"It's elastic, you fool, just slip it over you're head." Vegeta replied.

Krillin grinned and placed the armor on.

A/N: Not a very interesting chapter I know but it will get more interesting. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time: Ginyu tried to take over Vegeta's Body and failed miserably. Then Vegeta took Goku to a rejuvenation tank and had begun to heal him. Gohan and Krillin were given saiyan armor.

Chapter 7

Vegeta began to feel extremely tired. _How could I be so stupid, all Super Saiyans need there rest. _He thought.

---Outside Frieza's Ship---

Krillin and Gohan began to dig up the Dragonballs.

"We are going to need the password from Guru if we want to revive our friends, Gohan" Krillin told Gohan. Gohan nodded.

"Alright, you should head over to Guru's I'll stay here and protect the dragonballs, be careful though Krillin, I felt Frieza's energy signal heading towards Guru's a little while ago."

"I'll stay safe. Don't you worry" Krillin replied. He then flew off towards Guru's.

---Guru's---

Frieza saw Guru's house atop the pinnacle of a crumbly stone pole. He smiled to himself.

_Good my wish for immortality will be granted soon. Oh I can't wait. Immortal at last._

Frieza began to chuckle as he landed outside Guru's house.

A tall Namekian warrior by the name of Nail greeted Frieza.

"Greetings friend." Nail stated.

"I'm here about the dragonballs for I have managed to collect all seven but realised there was a password needed to unlock there power I wonder if you could help me with that." Frieza said politely.

"I'm sorry but we are unable to say that information."

"Okay fine but how about if I kill your friend in their will you tell me then?"

"If you killed Guru it would be to your own misfortune. Since Guru is the creator of the dragonballs if you killed him the dragonballs would become inert." Nail replied smugly.

"If Guru won't tell me then I'll just have to beat it out of you." Frieza told the Namekian warrior that stood in front of him.

"I am unlike the other Nameks you have met on our planet, for I am far stronger than all of them." Nail replied.

"We shall fight on that island." Frieza said, gesturing towards an island behind him.

"That's fine with me." Nail said. _I do not want Guru to see what is going to happen in this fight. _

Frieza then flew towards the island he had gestured to and Nail followed.

---Dende---

The young Namek Dende was flying to give the password to Gohan and Krillin. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Dende looked down and saw a figure lying very still on the ground. _Oh no _he thought. He then flew extremely quickly down to where the figure was. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Krillin" he screamed as he flew down. He stopped above the figure.

"You're not Krillin." He said in relief.

---Outside Frieza's Ship---

Gohan stood at the small lake that sat in front of Frieza's ship and looked at his armor in his reflection from the water.

"Wow this armor makes me feel invincible." He said. Whilst tensing both his arm muscles.

"I'm going to take a nap" Vegeta said.

"Aren't you worried about Frieza?" Gohan asked.

"No I feel extremely safe with you protecting me in your new armor." He laughed and walked back inside.

---Inside Frieza's Ship---

Vegeta took an alarm and set the time for 30 minutes.

"I'd say 30 minutes should be all the time I'll need to regain my strength." Vegeta said to himself. He then closed his eyes and nodded off into a deep sleep. The alarm he was holding fell to the floor and was turned off.

A/N

I'm sorry this chaps kind of short but I'm having Writers block at the moment. So I'm going to have to just sit it out. Oh well I'll do my best to update when I can plan some more of the story, won't take long I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time: We saw Gohan and Krillin place Goku into a rejuvenation chamber, Vegeta gave the two earthlings saiyan armor and he nodded off to sleep. Chapter 8 

Dende was flying fast trying desperately to give Gohan and Krillin the password. He flew fast. He saw a dark shape fly past him. He continued on.

"Hey Dende" Krillin called.

"Hi, Krillin, I have the password for the Dragon its in Namekian, if you have all the dragonballs we can revive your friends." Dende replied.

"Wow, That awesome Dende" Krillin said enthusiastically.

They began to fly back towards Frieza's ship.

---Nail and Frieza---

Nail and Frieza landed on the island. Nail took his fighting stance preparing to battle the mighty Frieza. Frieza stood not moving he kept both hands by his side. Nail let out a yell and the ground around them began to slowly shake. Small pebbles and stones on the ground began to rise and shatter. Frieza continued to watch Nail curious to see whether he was as strong as he said.

"Well it appears you are stronger than the Nameks, but to say you are stronger than me, well lets say I try to make this an even fight I will fight you without using my right arm"

Frieza said as he moved his right arm and stuck it behind his back.

Nail finished powering up and just smiled at Frieza's proposal. He then charged forward. Letting out a yell he threw a punch straight into the tyrants face. The attack didn't phase him. He retaliated by grabbing the Namekian arm and pulling him towards him he then used his feet to knee the Namek in the gut. Frieza then kicked the Namek back whilst holding onto his arm, Frieza then tightened his grip on Nail's arm. His nails began to dig into the flesh. Nail screamed in agony. Frieza smirked and let Nail's arm go.

"Now are you going to tell me the password or not?" Frieza asked.

"I'll never tell you the password, but I guess I should probably let you in on a little secret, this fight was just a diversion, I bet the earthlings are already summoning the dragon by now." Nail replied.

Frieza's calm expression changed almost instantly to a blind rage Frieza raised one of his hands and began to charge energy into it. A dark purple blast began to form, it began to grow in size, it became twice the size of Frieza's hand and then he pulled his hand back and threw his whole body behind the attack. He let out a small yell as he shot the purple blast towards Nail. Frieza took off towards his ship infuriated at the Nameks plan. The blast exploded behind Frieza.

Nail lay bloody and beaten on the ground.

---Frieza's ship---

Dende and Krillin had landed and told Gohan what to do they grabbed the dragonballs. They flew to a small island not too far from the ship. They placed all the dragonballs together. The seven balls began to flash on and off. Dende walked towards the balls and placed his hands above them and muttered the chant to awaken the dragonballs.

The sky went black the balls then exploded with golden light as a huge Green dragon appeared above them.

"What's your first wish" Dende asked.

_Gohan can you hear me its Piccolo. _Piccolo said telepathically.

"Piccolo, how are you talking to us" Gohan asked.

_King Kai is allowing me to speak to you from other world_. He replied.

"Oh ok"

_I need you to wish us all back; we will be able to help you._ Piccolo said.

"Got it" Gohan replied.

Dende looked up at the Namekian dragon Porunga. He told the dragon in Namekian the wish.

"This wish... can not be granted, I am only able to bring one person back to life at a time." The dragon boomed loudly.

"Piccolo only one person cane be revived at a time" Gohan told Piccolo.

_Then wish me back._ Piccolo said.

"Wait why do you get wished back" Yamcha argued.

"If I'm wished back then the Earth dragonballs will return and so will Kami.

"Oh ok" Yamcha said.

_C'mon Gohan wish me back to Namek._ Piccolo told Gohan.

Dende then restated his first wish and said to revive Piccolo and bring him to Namek.

"It is Done" the dragon boomed.

"Where is he I don't see him" Gohan said.

"Oh no, Gohan We wished him to Namek not to where we are so he could be anywhere on Namek." Dende told Gohan.

---Inside Frieza's Ship---

Vegeta woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the floor.

"Stupid piece of junk" He yelled. His anger rose once more.

He looked outside.

Why is it so dark outside it never gets dark on this planet...wait oh no those brats, they awoke the dragon. Vegeta looked outside blinded by rage he saw a giant green dragon. He sprinted outside and took off in fury.

---The island---

Gohan, Krillin and Dende turned around to see Vegeta. His eyes were blind with fury, his ki was an electric blue.

"Vegeta wait...its not wha—" Gohan was cut off.

"How dare you awaken the dragon while I was sleeping" Vegeta said angrily. "I will not be stopped from becoming immortal."

"Vegeta Listen" Gohan yelled. "There is still 2 more wishes left. You can wish for immortality"

Vegeta's raging aura disappeared and he calmed down.

"Good then, because if you don't mind I'm going to make my wish" Vegeta said looking at Dende. Dende turned from Vegeta and looked at Gohan, he nodded.

Dende sighed and said the wish, the sky returned to its normal green. The dragonballs fell from the sky and landed with a crash on the ground. They were no longer golden they now looked pale grey, like stones.

"No" Dende cried.

"So what happened am I immortal yet." Vegeta said.

"Far from it" Dende said. "Guru the Namek who created the dragonballs has died. The dragonballs no longer work"

Dende collapsed to his knees and sobbed miserably on the ground.

Vegeta looked over at Gohan and Krillin.

"Now if I recall I was about to kill you to for not letting me get my wish" Vegeta said his anger rising as his ki rose. The electric blue aura returned.

Vegeta's face fell as he felt the huge ki heading towards him.

"Frieza" He muttered.

A/N: sorry it's been so long since I updated, well here's another chapter. R&R please tell me what you think I know it is extremely close to the actual dragonball z story-line but its meant to be that way so don't worry if it seems like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Last Time: Dende finally caught up with Krillin, they gathered the dragonballs and Gohan. Dende awakened the dragon Porunga. Vegeta saw the dragon and flew towards the dragon in a burning rage. He arrived to make his wish but Guru died.

Chapter 9

Vegeta turned surprised at Frieza's amazing power level. Gohan, Krillin and Dende quivered with fear.

Frieza landed in front of them. He chuckled.

"So what do we have here, a monkey, a child and an earthling" Frieza mocked.

"Frieza you will die here and today. For you have no chance against the power of the Super Saiyan" Vegeta gloated proudly.

"You a super Saiyan don't make me laugh Vegeta" Frieza smirked.

Vegeta let out a yell as he began to power up. The ground began to shake the gravel beneath him began to rise.

"If that's all the power you have Vegeta you don't stand a chance against me." Frieza smiled evilly.

---Other side of Namek---

"Darn, I can barely sense Gohan's energy from here" Piccolo said.

Piccolo flew off to where the faint signal of Gohan's energy was. Piccolo then felt a power level that was close to gone. He flew fast and stopped he looked on the ground at the wreckage that was once Nail. He landed next to nail.

"You didn't deserve this fate" Piccolo said sadly.

Nail turned his head with what little energy he had left.

"I know what you are going to do, you're going to fight Frieza, believe me friend you are no match for that creature I fought him, maybe if you had your combined power you could beat him easily."

"My combined power, you mean Kami?" Piccolo asked.

Nail nodded.

"Fuse with me and you will have more power than you can imagine."

"Greater power, Ok I will do it but on one condition we use my body and if I don't like it you're gone got it" Piccolo replied.

"Yes thank you friend" Nail replied happily.

Piccolo placed his hand on Nail's chest. Nail began to be surrounded by a glowing blue light. The light became stronger then Nail had vanished and Piccolo was surrounded by the blue light, his power had doubled and he was now strong enough to face Frieza or so he thought.

---Frieza Battle---

Vegeta was now surrounded by a glowing blue aura, He faced Frieza. Vegeta charged forward Frieza lifted his tail and smacked Vegeta in the face, Vegeta went was knocked backwards he regained his balance and then threw a wild right punch straight towards Frieza. His fist collided with Frieza's face he was knocked backwards. Vegeta then took advantage of Frieza's dropped guard and continued with an all out assault of punches and kicks. Frieza curled over in agony at Vegeta's kicks to the gut. Vegeta then shot an uppercut straight into Frieza's jaw. They both stopped Frieza's Armor had a crack in the shoulder, some purple blood trickled down his chin. Vegeta had a few grazes on his face blood had trickled from above his left eye were Frieza had managed to catch him off guard with his tail.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Krillin asked.

"He deserves to die for all the damage he has caused its because of him all our friends were killed. So I really don't care" Gohan said.

"Nice work Vegeta I see you have managed to actually cause some damage to me, I didn't actually think I'd have to transform for this battle but so be it." Frieza said.

At that he began to yell his power began to rise, the air around them became thick. Lightening struck the ground around Frieza. He became covered in a White glow, when the glow subsided Frieza stood his armor had expanded to match his size his horns now pointed up in a devil like fashion.

"You realize my power level in this form is over 1 million" Frieza gloated.

Vegeta looked at Frieza amazed at his power.

"Well go on then Frieza why don't you transform into your true form"

"Oh I see so you know about my transformations then" Frieza replied.

"Yes actually I did, so why don't you stop all this secrecy and show us your true power level." Vegeta said smugly."

"Oh if you wish but I could swat you all like flies if I did that" Frieza said.

"Just transform already" Vegeta said impatiently.

Frieza let out a yell once again as his power rose, He began to transform into his 3rd form (Author's note: Frieza has four forms) nothing seemed to be able to stop Frieza's power from growing. His head then changed from its normal round shape to a rather long sausage style head, his horns faced backwards and his armor cracked. Frieza's body then appeared to have cracks in it he was covered in them. A white glow was coming from inside the cracks. Then Frieza's body seemed to smash like glass, His third form disintegrated around him. Frieza appeared in his final form. His head had returned to its normal shape, his armor was gone, his horns were gone, and he was now a creamy white colour except for patches of purple. That appeared on his head, his tail etc. His power seemed to be endless. Nothing could stop this dreadful monster…

A/N: Next Chapter will be my last chapter but anyhow check out my Goku Jr vs. Vegeta Jr. Story, it is going to be on the last episode of GT. I made it because they never show you who won in the episode. Anyway shouldn't be too long till my next chap. Is up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

N/B Sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't think I should finish this story because I didn't know whether people were actually reading it and the fact that the last review I got kind of put me off to the fact that this is based on the real Dbz storyline. Just with Vegeta at higher level etc. Oh well my mate persuaded me to write the last chapter. Anyhow onwards to the story.

Frieza smirked at the three standing before him,

"Would you look at this I have Two monkeys and an Earth brat to play with" Frieza said cockily.

"Leave those two out of this, this fight is between you and me, I won't let you torture my people anymore" Vegeta said proudly.

---Frieza's Ship---

_Wow I don't believe it Vegeta is actually doing something noble_. Goku thought.

_Hang on I'll be there soon I can feel my energy is almost at its maximum. _

_---_Battlefield---

"What people Vegeta do you see anymore monkeys around" Frieza said.

"I cannot allow you to do this anymore, its your fault I ended up as a heartless murderer" Vegeta said, He life flashed before his eyes, the torture, the pain, the death of his people. His energy began to swell. Tears came to his black eyes, He fought them but he lost. He looked to the floor and then raised his head slowly.

"That's it I can't let this go on anymore, I never wanted to be this way, I never wanted my people to die, You killed them all, my father and even my entire race of people."

The whites of his eyes was now all that could be seen he could feel his power rising greatly, he could feel everything inside him just explode, He couldn't take it anymore he knew he couldn't take anymore of Frieza's words. His eyes re appeared but they were no longer there normal black, they were a blue, that showed the pain and suffering of someone who has fought to be the best all there life.

"You won't take anything more from me Frieza" Vegeta yelled as he let his rage explode out of him, His hair began to flash gold and back to black.

"Vegeta's releasing his energy Gohan get down" Krillin said.

"Wow I don't believe it he's finally doing it." Gohan said amazed at the sight he saw before him.

The ground around Vegeta began to crack, small pieces of rumble began to rise in the air, Vegeta let out a loud yell as his energy became greater and greater, his hair stopped flashing and stayed as a golden yellow. A golden aura began to surround him. The rumble the floated began to pop around him.

Vegeta could only see the pain and suffering of what Frieza had caused and all he knew was that he had to destroy Frieza. For he would not allow Goku to take all the glory, he found that losing to a third class warrior hurt his pride but having his life spared just made everything worse. He would not let Goku have this victory no this was something he had to do by himself.

He let out another loud yell and the golden aura stood strong, The ground stopped shaking, He had finally done it he had finally reached his peak, he was finally a super saiyan.

Vegeta felt his knew power and turned and glared at Frieza.

"Frieza you are now about to witness the rise of a new champion and the downfall of the old, say Goodbye." Vegeta said smirking.

"Oh really Vegeta" Frieza chuckled. "I doubt a low class monkey like yourself could ever beat me."

"Vegeta put his hands out to his sides he thought on he would execute this move and then nodded to himself, He smirked and yelled

"Goodbye Frieza" He began charging up a blast. He then brought his hands together and began to yell.

"FI-NAL FL-ASH" He screamed.

He aimed the blast towards Frieza.

"What's this so the monkey wants to play a game, fine lets play catch" Frieza said. Putting his arms out foolishly ready to catch this new type of attack.

"Good bye Frieza" Vegeta said.

Frieza caught the blast with his hands and felt the power was too much.

"what's this, Oh NO" Frieza screamed.

The blast engulf this demonic creature, and swallowed him, nothing was left of the tyrant Frieza. Vegeta powered down, He fell forwards and hit the ground exhausted.

A/N: and that's the end of that it-sounded alot better in my head oh well you get that bye for now. If you feel like it review my Goku Jr. Story so I no who people want to win.


End file.
